Men's Favor
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Atoli never good with hiding her weakness, Maybe she should of listen to him. Sad how men will always lie.. just to have you in their...


**AN: I was looking on DA today when I found this Manga strip that suppose to come out this February in America (I wonder if it will ever even come out in Italy)****. And I saw it and it was amazing of what I saw of Haseo and Atoli.**

**It wouldn't go with the timeline since in the manga he's in still in his first form while… in this fic he's in his third or 4****th**** form… But this what I THINK might of happen even if it's most unlikely.**

All was set in order within The World and outside. It had past at lest 2 months since the final battle with Cubia or/and Ovan. Ovan was in a deep coma and Atoli for the first time in her life met the (in)famous Shino. Atoli hated her… she took Haseo's heart but he asked for her friendship and Atoli accepted the way things were going to be with Haseo. Of course… to Haseo disappointment Shino was already in love and there was nothing he could do about it, (To her misfortune) Haseo and Shino were close friends and _that_ was something Atoli could not change if she _could_. __

She walked down the allies of Mac Anu and started to walk down the bridge. She had stopped and started to lean on the bridge watching the river flow as the day was starting (in Japan) to disappear, upon them…her. She sighed, she knew and today wasn't helping her much. Not noticing the things around her, not seeing a blade master (flaming brown/red spiky hair, red fire like armor and a Buster sword on his back) walking towards her, she continue to stay in her own little world. "Hello." Said the stranger a blade master the very lest. Getting into act she turn to him and gave him her biggest smiled and said nervously "Hello!" after a pause she'd asked "Is there anything you need? Sir…" He smiled a strange one but to Atoli it was normal. He said kindly "Your from the Moon Tree Guide, no?" She nodded Happily and he blink with a smile in return "Well… I need help finding this _very_, very rare item and I was hoping if you could help me."

Atoli's face lit up as she started to gap at the man before giving him a smile "Yes! Yes, I would love to help you!" He gave her a genuine smile as he started to explain "That's good. The Item I'm happenly looking for is…"

------

_**5 month ago…**__** in Mac Anu**_

_It was only them as they walked down the streets of Acqua. Haseo seemed angry with her but she was use to it now. Haseo was never happy with her but tried even harder to make him happy, they were friends, right?__ After fighting her most admireable friend Sakaki (even if he was young), she felt sad and almost bitter but in the end was truly upset. But Haseo had shown he cared, unlike everybody else in/out of The World. "Oh Haseo that's so great! I really hope we can help the Ravens, you know that Pai seems to be more stress out, I wonder if we could help her… wait I know!" Atoli talked on and on in till "Shut up, Atoli! Hesh… your going to make me deft making me listen to all the useless thing you say." Yelled Haseo as he hand moved to his face and slid down looking annoyed and somewhat tired. _ _She couldn't deny that at times she was sad but she knew she could be a big burden and knew it very well, so she stayed quite._

_They continued to walk down the Streets of Mac Anu in till they reached the fountain. "I'm sorry Haseo…" She said in a sad quite voice, he sighed, probably annoyed as he turned to her with just a tired face and said "It's alright Atoli." But in a tone slightly cold and uncaring. Atoli tilted her head as she wonder; what to do now? She wanted so much to tell him how she felt. "So what's going to happen, now?" Haseo asked no-one in particular. Atoli looked around to see there weren't many people but her and Haseo around the fountain. " What do you'll think will happen after this? … meh… Atoli!" He started to talk even more, before he called to her as he turned to her to ask " Atoli would you go with me, where ever I went?"_

_Atoli's eyes widen and said in a outburst "Of course, I would! … even… if I didn't know where that road lead too… who knows…………" She started to mumble those last words. Suddenly being grabbed by the arm by Haseo, with a certain strange smirk on his face and looked her in the eye and asked her (cockily) "Are you saying; You'll dangle after me or that you want to meet with me in Real life?" _

_She felt so neruose, meet Haseo in the Real world? She started to blush and looked the other way "That's not…" She started and looked anywhere but Haseo and said nervously " Besides… if you met me in the Real life, You'll hate me. I'm… a boring preson." Trying to explain her reasons but was quite unsure if she'd wanted him to meet her… it could be nice… Haseo started to smirk a really dark one and said "… That's the way. You show your weakness and win men's favor." The air blew angaist them as she stared at Haseo cruel eyes, with eyes wide open and her facial expression change to worried/unsure/to sad and said in utter disbelief "…What?" Why was Haseo saying such things to her? He got up and looked away and said to her harshly "That's the way… men get to your heart… knowing your unsure, they say a bunch of crap to get to you. I've could of said anything that moment to change your mind personally and knowing you in that way… I have little doubt that you would of back away."_

"_You've really got to stop trusting people so much Atoli…" Haseo said bitter… and slightly sad? Atoli eyes traveled to the ground as she felt her heart breaking. Without noticing Haseo turned his eyes to Atoli with sorrow and pity in his eyes before he looked away as Atoli slowly moved to look at him. She wonder if she should feel grateful or angry just being making a fool of herself. "… What do you mean?" She asked not understanding why Haseo had did what he had did… He shook his head and scoffed angrily trying to get rid of his anger. "… Your stupid Atoli, sometimes your just so stupid!! If you want to be an idiot to the next guy who comes around be my guest!! I'm outta here." He said angrily, as he was finish he started to got to the Choas gate leaving a very hurt Atoli, who knew very well what he meant but simply did want to understand._

--------

The man was called Ryuks and had only started to play The World he said. He was kind and always kept in contact with her. He was sort of like Sakaki but better. He was the same age as she was and sometimes had the same interest as her. He was almost taking Haseo's place with time, even if it was only 2 months knowing each other she felt safe with him. She had let him met Haseo, whom (not to her surprise) didn't seem to care. It all started out with a search of a twin blader item that supposedly belong to the Famous .hack Kite. It took them forever but today was they're lucky day as they arrived "Loveless Manish Paradise" It was a 100 lvl place and with a lot of work Ryuks was already at her level, of course she believed he worked very hard to become that level, it took her almost a year (of course at that time she didn't fight at all).

They were at the final level of the Cave and found themselves a big boss (a dragon with a collar), it was a long and hard battle but with their teamwork all always seem to come out right.

After a long pause of silence, Atoli smiled and said "We made it! This has to be it!" Ryuks sighed and said "Let's hope this wasn't for nothing." As he started to follow Atoli to the end of the level. The Gruat Statue stood there in all it's might, a form of a Dragon/lizard type warping itself around the rock. Ryuks walked to the Treasure chest and started to open it, only to find… She gasped as Ryuks stated happily "YES! We've found it!" The blades were called "Twilight Blades" but they didn't seem to special but then again anything can be special if you're the hero of the world.

She jumped happily and stated "I'm so happy for you! I'm so glad I could help!" Ryuks smiled at her as he walked towards her and said "I… couldn't have don't it without you." Feeling blushed she looked away and whispered uncertainly "Of course you'd could of…"

Ryuks smirked as he said "No… I couldn't. You're a really nice person Atoli, Maybe we should meet one day…" He face was becoming beat red as she started to say "No… You wouldn't like me, I'm far too boring in the Real World…" He grabbed her chin ever so gently and made her look into his eyes, that gleam so kindly and said "That's not true Atoli… everybody is special, even you. I want to see you, The Real You." He sounded so serene that Atoli couldn't say no, silence covered them in the Cave and she was still looking into his eyes, not moving. She began to wonder but he thoughts weren't visible as-if they were silence themselves.

She open her mouth before she said "I… I guess that would be nice…" He smiled and said "Tell me whenever you want to meet." As he left go ever so gently of her, like the breeze, she'd had felt him move father away from her. Her heart was pounding so hard, she swore she could of exploded in joy… They used their Fary Orbs to return home to Mac Anu at the Chaos Gate. She looked at him with a smile upon her face as she knew he be leaving now (since he was busy). He state "I would never found it without you, Atoli… I want to thank you again." She shook her head embarrassed and said "No, no I did nothing… but your welcome anyway." He smiled and said " People should be more grateful to have people like you." Her blushes were becoming a deeper shades of red.

"So when's the next time we meet Atoli? _In Real life… I mean."_

"How about tomorrow afternoon after school in that Distract of Knoqua? If you have time…" She blunted out from the back of her mind. "Sure. I'm not busy we'll met there at 5." He said as he started to log off.

She was left with so much joy at that moment…._** Only to be hurt beyond imagination…**_

**AN: This may be left one-shot.**** Please comment, oh pretty pwease :O…**

**R&R**


End file.
